koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Koror ORG Rulebook/Guidelines
This page is to be used for hosts to refer to in the event of certain aspects of the game occurring. These rules are the current setting, so there may be exceptions in past seasons. *A tiebreaker occurs in the event of an even split vote. Once a tie has occurred, a revote between those involved in the tie will occur. A note: they will not participate in this revote. Depending on the revote outcome, these are the steps that follow: **'Scenario A-' The person who receives the most revotes will be sent home. **'Scenario B-' (Pre-Merge/Final 4) The revote ties, thus a tiebreaker challenge will be given to the people in the revote tie. The best score(s) remains, and the worst score will be sent home. (Discontinued from ''Survivor ORG 28: Seychelles onwards)'' **'Scenario C-' (Post-Merge) The contestants not in the tie, and without immunity, will participate in a rock draw, mentioned below. (Post-''Seychelles onwards)'' *A rock draw occurs after a tied vote, and tied revote. Everyone at the tribal council area will participate except for: those involved in the original tie, the holder(s) of immunity, and anyone who has played a special item (idols, skip tribal council, etc.) *The lists of all players eligible will be put into a randomizer of any kind. The name that is selected will draw the purple rock, and be eliminated from the game. *Cheating is when a player commits an act or acts that is not allowed via the rules. The types of cheating recognized by the ORG are: **'Penalty Vote/Tribal Loss Cheating:' These forms of cheating awards the player a penalty vote in place of their actual vote, as well as automatically sending their tribe to tribal council for the round they are caught (Pre-Merge). ***''Cross-Tribal Communication''- The player talks with players not on their team, unless the One World twist or something of similar nature is in effect. Players may only speak with people on their tribe. ***''Challenge Score Tampering''- Tampering with a challenge score is a broad definition. This is when a player either edits, steals, glitches, uses a past score, or has someone else do their challenge score for them. Players must submit a new screenshot, typically showing the date and time of their computer. ***''Screenshots''- Players are not allowed to take screenshots of real conversations, or edit screenshots to simulate fake conversations. ***''Jury Communication''- During the jury phase of the game, players still in the game are not allowed to speak with jury about gameplay related talk in the season. If they do, the juror may face removal, as well as the player in the game receiving their penalty vote. **'Disqualification Cheating:' These forms of cheating awards the player an automatic disqualification from the game, and in some cases, a ban from the wiki itself. ***''Sockpuppeting''- When a player attempts to play again by creating a new account and posing as a fake persona. If caught, the player will be expelled, as well as the sockpuppeteer being banned from the wiki. ***''Repeated Harassment''- If you have a contestant with behavior issues, you have the authority to disqualify them from the game. This is discussed more in the "Pulling" section of this article. *'Quitting-' Unless the No Escape twist is in effect (which it usually tends to be), a player may quit the game if they see fit. Once they have quit and been removed from the game, they may not be added back. It is up to the hosts whether or not to include a quitter on the jury (In the past, some have been included, and some haven't, so it completely up to whether the hosts deem them worthy in their quit.) **''No Escape-'' If this twist is in play, players may not quit. They must either be evacuated, pulled by the hosts, or ask to be voted out by their tribe. *'Evacuations-' An evacuation is when a player is inactive enough to where they are unable to submit. Evacuations occur for a plethora of reasons, but some of the most common are: **''Three Self Votes'' **''Three Challenge Strikes'' **''Facebook Account Deactivation'' **Again, it is up to the hosts whether or not to evacuate a player, but an excessive amount of inactivity usually warrants an evacuation. *'Pulling-' Category:Extra